


Endangered Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little love in a hayloft.RP Fic.





	Endangered Beauty

Leslie had been riding with Bianca the once since the farmer had managed to stick his hay-fork into Bianca's rump, marking her. She had seen how sore Bianca seemed and, without much thinking she had suggested that Bianca sit side-saddle, giving her less pressure on her rump. Her smile was soft even as she spoke, teasingly. 

"Or, of course... you could come with me to the hayloft, which I promise has no hay-forks?"

Bianca giggled. 

"Is that a yes?"

Bianca nodded. Leslie had smiled, kissing her softly and moving to stroke her hair out of her eyes. 

"My Bianca..."

Bianca murred. Leslie smiled, standing and pulling Bianca up with her, leading her back to the car, opening the door. 

"Get in sweetie."

Bianca obediently did as she was told. Leslie soon drove them both home, taking Bianca back to her home, smiling even as she moved to open the door again, unlocking the hay-loft. 

"Come on in gorgeous."

Bianca again obediently followed instructions. 

"Why so meek gorgeous?"

"Just the way I was raised and trained."

"Oh sure... that's why you were so damn possessive last time?"

Bianca smiled and blushed. Leslie laughed softly. 

"Such a cute blush."

She teased, moving to kiss Bianca even as she moved to begin unbuttoning Bianca's shirt. Bianca murred into the kiss, letting Leslie take her shirt. Leslie smiled softly, moving to undo her jeans. Bianca murred and let her. Leslie soon had Bianca completely naked, smiling even as she kissed her again. 

"Such a sexy girl."

"Thank you."

"Want to undress me?"

"Yes please."

Leslie smiled, guiding her hands to her buttons. 

"Go on then Sweetness."

Bianca smiled and began to undress Leslie. Leslie murred and let her. Bianca soon had Leslie naked. Leslie smiled, kissing her sweetly. 

"Go find some hay and lie back Sweetness."

Bianca smiled and did as she was asked. Leslie smiled, moving to kneel over her as she kissed her sweetly. Bianca murred into the kiss. 

"You happy sweetness?"

"Yes."

Leslie smiled, slowly kissing her way down Bianca's neck. 

"My sweet girl."

Bianca mewed softly. Leslie purred, kissing her way slowly lower, moving to suckle teasingly on her breasts. Bianca mews began to get louder. 

"Mmm, you like that baby?"

"I love it!"

"More?"

"Yes please!"

Leslie smiled and kissed her way lower, soon moving to suckle on her clit. Bianca mewled. Leslie purred soon licking at her entrance. Bianca bucked and mewed louder still. Leslie soon set a pace. Bianca tried to keep pace with Leslie's tongue. Leslie soon sped up. Bianca cried out and came apart.


End file.
